Meaning of The Moon
by Black Orca
Summary: Hubungan runyam itu sudah bagian dari cobaan saat bersama seseorang. Tidak percaya, tidak enak hati, apapun... Seperti rumitnya sebuah bulan di langit ada untuk apa. / Mind to RnR?


Semuanya. Akan baik-baik saja.

Hubungan orang yang saling mencintai itu akan kokoh. Meski mereka saling keras kepala keseringan. Salahkan kenapa golongan darah B yang cerewet harus bertemu golongan darah AB yang suka ngomong rasional—oke, ini bukan membahas golongan darah.

Bahkan ketakutan seorang Fang itu hanya fana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Pasti—bukan, harus.

Walau sirat wajahnya menampakkan lain. Fang merasa wajahnya antara panas dan dingin. Sayup-sayup suara lelah terdengar.

Bangun pada rumah gelap yang hanya bermandikan cahaya rembulan seadanya. Rumah yang hanya berbekal remang-remang sebelum jam 10 pasti cukup angker bagi seorang anak-anak di bawah umur 15 tahun.

Tapi bukan itu yang ditakutinya.

"Aku bermimpi apa..."

Pemuda berambut hitam keunguan itu hanya bisa meremas kedua tangannya.

-oOo-

BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios

 **Meaning of The Moon**

Pairing: **Fang x Fang**

Genre(s): **3** **rd** **POV, Romance, sedikit nyempil Humor, Friendship, etc**

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

.

.

[Sekuel from **Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!** ]

.

.

 **-oOo-**

Sebulan jadian itu menurut orang masih kurang masanya untuk bisa kedua pihak saling percaya. Kecuali kamu mau jadi kucing yang sembarang nerjang betina. Terus disetubuhi sembarangan.

Kalo ceweknya kucing masih untung. Kalo manusia waras sih... jangan _OOT_.

"Pagi, Fang. Kau sudah sarapan?"

Gadis dengan kacamata berbingkai lingkaran itu menghampiri meja laki-laki pemilik kuasa bayang. Cewek itu sudah menyandang gelar sebagai kucing betina versi kecil—dan tolong jangan laporkan hal ini pada Gopal karena dia haus akan berita ngaco. Mudah jatuh cinta pada orang. Perhatian. Manis. Sayang beringas.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku kalem, ya?"

Ying berusaha untuk mengelak dari fakta narasi.

"Hmm?" Fang melirik Ying. "... Hmm... sedikit."

"KAMU ITU COWOK BANGKE AMAT. MUJI SEKALI KEK."

Ya, Ying lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aura mencekamnya. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa memasang muka tembok. Meski dalam hati sudah jerit-jerit berdoa minta polisi lalu lintas yang sering nongol di perempatan jalan berlalu ke kelas mereka—dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sebagai laki-laki yang disegani para wanita, Fang berusaha untuk tetap bersikap keren. Senyum jaim, meski sama pacarnya sendiri. Cara nembaknya keren loh. Fang menembak Ying saat drama, dan hubungan mereka selalu diawasi penuh oleh setiap guru bidang pelajaran yang masuk. Beritanya sudah menyebar luas, kalau kedua keturunan Tionghoa itu bukan sekedar hubungan canda saja.

Tapi kalau semua melihat bagaimana cara Ying memanjakan Fang... semua langsung buang muka. Percayalah.

Sebuah lembaran uang bermata ringgit menempel pada jidat nonong Ying.

"Lebih baik belikan aku donat dan susu. Gak luber apa bibirmu itu, ngoceh terus."

"Aku merasa kau hanya memanfaatkan hubungan kita dengan kedok biar aku jadi babu," Ying memanyungkan bibirnya. Meski mengomel, Ying masih saja mau menerima lembaran tersebut.

"Tidak dong. Tadi 'kan tanya aku sarapan atau belum, nah belikan dong. Lagian aku pake uangku sendiri."

"... ya deh."

"Eh tunggu."

Ying mendekatkan wajahnya pada Fang, menunggu si pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Donatnya beli satu aja. Jadi nanti kita makan berdua. Romantis, 'kan?"

"Hmm... itu namanya pelit. Biang aja gak mau keluarin duit banyak."

"Hehe."

Tangan si pemilik kuasa bayang mengacak rambut perempuan di depannya. Ying sedikit terkekeh. Saat Fang sudah menurunkan tangannya,Ying segera berlari keluar kelas.

Fang menumpuhkan pipinya pada sebelah tangan. Masih duduk pada mejanya sendiri.

"Ah Ying, selalu meragukan aku. Kadang aku sebal."

Desahan kecil dilancarkan. Fang menolehkan kepalanya menatap jam dinding. 30 menit lagi pelajaran pertama baru dimulai. Wajar kalau yang masuk masih sedikit muridnya.

Kemudian lehernya ia gerakkan menatap jendela kelas. Ia bersyukur posisi mereka duduk sama seperti tempo hari sekolah dasar mereka bersama.

"Ragu... ya... Aku juga bingung apa kamu juga cinta padaku karena kau tulus suka padaku."

-oOo-

Ying sampai di kantin dan langsung membeli apa yang dipesa oleh pacarnya. Saat itu juga, Boboiboy dan Yaya berpapasan dengan Ying.

"Eh Ying pagi-pagi udah nyari sarapan?"

Ying menghampiri Boboiboy yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu. "Mau juga?"

"Boleh dong!" seru Boboiboy.

"Ekhem."

Suara tenggorokan yang menyela ketika Boboiboy ingin memungut donat dari Ying. Kedua pihak yang mengobrol itu menelan ludah segera.

"Eh Yaya? Kamu kok kayak orang cemburu gitu?" mulai Boboiboy dengan senyum dibuat-buat.

"Biskuitku udah ada, kamu gak mau coba masakanku dulu?"

"Ohhh gitu..." Boboiboy gemetaran. Dia berpikir sejenak bagaimana bisa melepas diri dari ancaman maut, yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Ying juga tidak mau jadi korban, "A—aku kayaknya harus ke kelas dulu."

"Ying ga mau coba? Kasi Fang sedikit gapapa kok, aku ikhlas banget," Boboiboy menahan tangan Ying. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah Ying meski bibirnya bergerak ingin bicara. "Psstt! Tolongin ah!"

"Eh? Tanganku penuh nih! Maaf ya!"

Jam kuasa pun aktif. Ying berlari kencang menuju kelas. Meninggalkan Boboiboy yang sudah pasrah untuk memakan sekeranjang biskuit mantan ketua kelas.

"Yaya jangan cemburuan ah gegara aku dekat sama Ying," gerutu Boboiboy.

"..."

Yaya memandang Boboiboy diam—dimana yang bersangkutan masih memalingkan wajah dalam menunduk.

"Katanya, seorang gadis itu sangat peka dengan pikiran cowoknya."

"..."

Kali ini, Boboiboy memilih bungkam.

-oOo-

Ying memasuki kelas, menemukan Fang tertidur dengan kedua tangannya dilipat sebagai sanggahan bantal. Ying menaruh donat dan susu kotak dari tangannya pada meja bersangkutan.

"Hei, bangun..."

Pemuda berparas lumayan itu tidak bergerak. Ying menghela napas.

"Aku sudah belikan nih sarapannya."

"Taruh saja. Makasih ya..."

Ying tidak meninggalkan meja Fang. "Kau insomnia lagi?"

"... begitulah."

"Nanti beli susu ya? Kalau kamu begitu terus, nanti jam pelajaran kamu ditegur terus sama guru..."

"Nilai raporku lumayan, tenang saja."

"Atau mau kubeliin obat tidur?"

Fang mendongak. Mukanya langsung masam, "Kau kira aku pasien mau dibius?"

"Aku khawatir sama kamu."

Bibir laki-laki itu tergerak, namun tidak ada suara darinya. Fang menatap ke bawah, enggan berani melihat wajah Ying yang tampak gusar.

"Aku mimpi buruk, itu saja."

"Tentang bulan merah?"

Fang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kata Boboiboy, minum susu hangat bisa menambah rasa kantuk."

"Aku tidak suka susu. Terima kasih buat peduli denganku, Ying."

Pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela. Ying mendekatkan donat di meja pemuda itu pada pemiliknya, yang hanya direspon diam dari sang empunya.

Yang namanya punya pasangan tidak bisa berjalan mulus. Kadang kita sering ragu dengan apa yang kita punya—maksudnya pacar kita. Kadang dia bisa bersikap mejengkelkan. Kadang menyenangkan. Kadang bisa membuat kita menangis. Kadang tertawa. Istilahnya, mirip dengan rasa nano-nano.

Ying menatap wajah Fang sejenak, lalu menunduk dan bangkit saat pemilik bangku di depan Fang sudah datang—yang tidak lain adalah Boboiboy. Ying dan Boboiboy pun berpapasan.

Hanya saling diam. Boboiboy tidak mengerti dengan respon Ying kepadanya. Biasanya ia akan menyapa lalu secara sok akrab memulai obrolan aneh.

'Fang, kamu...'

Dan Boboiboy meremas tangannya. Jengkel.

 **-Bersambung-**

A/N: Kuharap pembaca suka karyaku yang baru ini... karena bikin konfliknya itu susah banget. Review ya~

November 15, 2015


End file.
